


Jaws

by Saral_Hylor



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: College, Kittens, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from quandong_crumble: James “Rhodey” Rhodes/Tony Stark - Tony brings home a kitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quandong_crumble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quandong_crumble/gifts).



  
"Look, Rhodey, he's adorable. I'm going to name him Jaws." 

James glanced from the television to his boyfriend's face then down to the wriggling mass of black and brown tabby fur. The kitten seemed to be trying his best to simultaneously get out of Tony's arms and gnaw chunks out of his hand at the same time. 

"It appears to be..." He paused, not entirely sure if he wanted to comment on the kitten's murderous tendencies, the name choice, or the fact that Tony had brought a feline into their dorm room. "... fitting." 

Tony grinned, shuffling over to flop down on the couch, depositing the kitten on his lap, and somehow not seeming at all bothered by the fact that it had drawn blood. "Cute, hey? You're not going to start quoting the dorm rules at me, are you, sugarplum? Because we both know I'm above them." 

James eyed the kitten again, now happily licking the blood out of the teeth puncture wounds on Tony's thumb, eyes closed and chest rumbling with contentment. It was kind of cute - in the same way that land mines might be kind of fun - but it wasn't the kitten's cuteness that stopped him from sighing and shaking his head. Tony was giving him a rather impressive set of puppy dog eyes that he knew he'd never quite been able to resist. And hadn't that gotten him into trouble over the years? 

"So, the shark or the Bond villain?"   



End file.
